


Auf dich hab ich gewartet

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, HP: EWE, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für die Einen ist es der schönste Tag im Leben. Für die Anderen einfach nur die langweiligste Veranstaltung der Welt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf dich hab ich gewartet

So viel Gefühl hab ich auf den Kopf gehauen, gefunden und gehalten um mich weiter umzuschauen…

… Aber auf dich hab ich gewartet- hab oft begehrt, geliebt, verehrt, mir Namen ins Herz graviert- aber auf dich hab ich gewartet…

Annett Louisan- Auf dich hab ich gewartet

 

Eine Ginny/Cho- Geschichte.

 

Auf dich hab ich gewartet…

Es ist schon erstaunlich. Das, was als allgemein als der schönste, einzigartigste Tag im Leben eines Menschen gilt, ist oft doch nichts anderes als immer wieder der gleiche Trott. Da waren die etlichen Leute, die alle so furchtbar beschäftigt herumliefen. Die Gäste, die aufgeregt daher schnatterten und, in diesem Fall, in die Kirche strömten.

Die Männer, die entweder laut über ihren „armen, armen“ Freund herzogen oder eben diesen verzweifelt suchten um ihn rechtzeitig der Braut übergeben zu können.

Denn natürlich war da auch immer die Braut. Nervös, abgespannt und eigentlich immer den Tränen nah, denn der Tag, den sie sich in ihrer Fantasie so schön ausgemalt hatte, wahrscheinlich schon seit sie denken konnte, wurde ihrem Traum nie gerecht. Das war eigentlich zu hundert Prozent der Fall.

Zudem war die Glückliche meistens noch von einer Horde Brautjungfern umgeben, die mehr störten als alles andere und außerdem meistens scheußliche Kleider trugen.

Merlin, sei Dank blieben dieser einen Braut auf dieser einen Hochzeit wenigstens die schrecklichen Kleider erspart. Dafür war sie schließlich da. Das sich zumindest dieser eine Kindheitstraum über den einen besonderen Tag im Leben erfüllte. Wenn Mandy eine Slytherin gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie fast auf die Idee kommen können, dass die Braut genau aus diesem Grund vor zehn Jahren mit ihr Freundschaft geschlossen hätte.

Aber Mandy war eine Ravenclaw. Sie hatte die ganze Sache bestimmt nicht geplant, aber sie wusste ihre Ressourcen klug zu nutzen.  
Und wenn man schon mal eine Designerin kannte, warum sollte man sich nicht gleich das lang ersehnte Kleid schneidern lassen? Plus sämtliche Brautjungfernkleider. Und das Kleid für die Brautmutter.  
Auch, wenn man den Exfreund der Designerin heiratete.  
Der, wenn man es richtig bedachte, eigentlich nie mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Der reinste Zirkus hier! So eine Zeitverschwendung! Ich muss wirklich, wirklich lernen auch mal ‚Nein’ sagen zu können! Immer der gleiche Schei…“, so schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin, während sie den Saum eines Kleides zum dritten Mal feststecken musste, weil diese furchtbare Brautjungfer einfach, verdammt noch mal, nicht ruhig stehen bleiben konnte.

„Noch ein Mal und ich rutsch mit der Nadel aus, ich schwöre.“

Dieses ganze Theater konnte einem wirklich den letzten Nerv rauben. Vor allem, wenn man schon von Anfang an keine Lust darauf gehabt hatte.  
Aber sie brauchte das Geld. Sie hatte schließlich gerade erst ihren Laden aufgemacht. Und sie konnte die Werbung gut gebrauchen.

Sie seufzte unendlich erleichtert auf, als endlich, endlich die letzte Nadel an ihrem Platz saß. So hatte sie sich das Ganze eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Fast hysterische Frauen und eine Menge Tüll.  
So sah es aus, das glamouröse Leben von Cho Chang, Designerin.

***

„Oh Cho, das Kleid sieht wirklich großartig aus.“

Da stand sie nun und beobachtete, wie sich die strahlende Braut einfach nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild losreißen konnte und sich immer wieder zu allen Seiten drehte.

Mandy sah wirklich hinreißend aus. Das musste selbst Cho in ihrer momentanen zynischen Stimmung zugeben. Das lange weiße Kleid saß wie angegossen und die junge Designerin grinste zufrieden darüber, dass sie Mandy den Schleier hatte ausreden können. Ihre langen kastanienbraunen Locken, die ihr über die Schultern fielen sahen so unbedeckt viel spektakulärer aus.

Mit flinken Fingern zupfte Cho noch einmal den Saum zurecht und scheuchte eine der Brautjungfern in ihrem weinroten Kleid zur Seite, die – natürlich- mal wieder im Weg stand.

„Das Kleid sieht nur so gut aus, weil du es bist, die es trägt.“, lächelte sie die Braut an und grinste, als sich eine liebliche Röte in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Meinst du, es wird ihm gefallen?“, ihre alte Freundin zupfte nervös an ihrer Locken.

„Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel!“ Mit geschickten Händen fing sie die fahrigen, immer noch zupfenden Finger der nervösen Mandy ein, bevor die Hairstylistin, die hinter ihr stand, der jungen Braut noch vor ihrer Hochzeit den Hals umdrehen konnte.

Die beiden Frauen warfen sich einen augenrollenden, aber lächelnden Blick zu und machten sich daran die ganze flatternde Gesellschaft aus dem kleinen Raum zu schieben, denn die Glocken hatten angefangen zu läuten.

Im Vorraum zur Kirche wurden sie vom Pfarrer und den Trauzeugen empfangen, die sich jeder eine der Brautjungfern schnappten und sich brav in Reih und Glied aufstellten.

Die Stylistin versuchte die Locken, die Mandy außer Form gezogen hatte, wieder zu richten, während Cho die letzten imaginären Falten aus dem leichten, weißen Stoff zog.  
Dann küsste sie Mandy auf die Stirn. „Viel Glück.“ und mit einem letzten Lächeln schob sie sich durch die schwere, knarrende Tür in den Kirchenraum.

Die Kirche schien bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt und im ersten Moment schien Cho völlig überrumpelt, nur um sich kurz darauf für ihre eigene Dummheit zu schämen. Was hatte sie denn gedacht?

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt heiratete schließlich nicht jeden Tag.

Auch wenn Harry Potter im Moment alles andere als einen heldenhaften Eindruck machte. Er schien noch aufgeregter zu sein als die Braut, wie er da vorne so ganz alleine am Altar stand und wie gebannt auf die Kirchentür starrte.

Cho musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie sah, wie sein Blick zu ihr schnellte, als die Tür knarrte.

Hatte er sich wohl zu früh gefreut.

Seine Hände hielten nicht eine Sekunde lang still und sein Blick flackerte immer mal wieder für Sekunden zu dem Haufen an Rotschöpfen, die in der ersten Reihe saßen.

Die Weasleys.  
Natürlich waren sie alle da. So wie offensichtlich der gesamte Rest der Zauberwelt.

Ein schneller Blick über die Reihen ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen. Offensichtlich hatte jemand die Zauberer und Hexen über angemessene Muggel- Kleidung informiert, so dass Mandys Muggel- Verwandtschaft nicht den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen konnte.

Cho selber strich ihr langes dunkelgrünes Kleid glatt und stellte sich in eine der hinteren Ecken. Sie wollte niemanden stören, in dem sie sich jetzt noch einen Sitzplatz suchte in der eh schon überfüllten Kirche.  
Und außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass trotz des abgestumpft sein durch die vielen, vielen Hochzeiten, die sie in den letzten Jahren besucht hatte, dieser Moment hier ihr Lieblingsmoment war.

Die Glocken läuteten, die Orgel begann mit ihrem Ton den gesamten Raum auszufüllen und alle Leute starrten gebannt auf die Kirchentür.  
Der Bräutigam schien vor Aufregung zu vibrieren und dann…

…dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Cho sah, wie Harrys Blicke über die Leute flirrten, die durch die Tür kamen. Und seine Augen suchten und suchten und endlich fanden sie ihr Ziel.

Seine Braut.

Die mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zukam. Die Beiden hatten nur Augen füreinander und in diesem einen Augenblick schien plötzlich tatsächlich alles perfekt.

Ja, es war bei weitem Chos Lieblingsmoment. Ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust vor Freude für Mandy und auch für Harry. Selbst, wenn er nie mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Die junge Designerin lachte leise in sich hinein und bemühte sich aufmerksam dem, wie sie fand, von nun an eher langweiligen Teil des Tages zu folgen.

***

Zum Glück verging der Rest der Trauung wie im Flug.  
Immer wieder das gleiche Spiel. Ein paar Lieder, ein paar Gebete, das Eheversprechen, der Kuss…

Cho konnte sich noch gut an ihre Aufregung bei ihrer ersten Muggelhochzeit erinnern, auf die so ziemlich alle muggelgeborenen Hexen bestanden. Sie hatte damals ihren ersten Auftrag für ein Hochzeitskleid bekommen und nur einen wagen Eindruck aus Zeitschriften gewinnen können, in denen sie recherchiert hatte. Alles schien ihr so absolut geheimnisvoll und abenteuerlich zu sein. Merlin, das was dann tatsächlich passierte, war eine ganz schöne Enttäuschung gewesen. Man musste bloß ein paar Wörter tauschen und dem Mann beziehungsweise der Frau, die die Zeremonie durchführten eine farbenfrohe bestickte Festtagsrobe verpassen und schon hätte man eine magische Hochzeit. Okay, und vielleicht fügte man noch ein paar Zaubersprüche und den ein oder anderen Lichteffekt hinzu. Aber ansonsten…

Wenigstens konnte Cho von ihrem Stehplatz hinten in der Kirche die anderen Gäste beobachten. Mit ihrem geübten Auge als Designerin achtete sie natürlich besonders auf die Kleidung. Wer trug was? Wer hätte lieber was anderes angezogen? und natürlich: Was konnte als Inspiration dienen?

Mrs. Shacklebolt, die Frau des Zaubererministers in der zweiten Reihe vorne links, zum Beispiel trug ein atemberaubendes mitternachtsblaues Kleid. Cho nahm sich vor, sie bei passender Gelegenheit abzufangen um sie nach der Schneiderin zu fragen.

Leider wurden die Weasleys durch die vielen anderen Köpfe so verdeckt, dass sie von hinten nur ihre roten Haare erkennen konnte. Es hätte sie brennend interessiert, ob es die ganze Familie tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sich dem Anlass entsprechend zu kleiden.  
Mit einem Schauern erinnerte sie sich an die Kombinationen die Arthur Weasley zu sämtlichen Schulbeginnen zur Schau getragen hatte. In einem besonders bemerkenswerten Jahr war er tatsächlich in einem Bademantel erschienen.

Um nicht laut kichern zu müssen, kniff Cho sich in die eigene Handfläche. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass diesmal jemand helfend eingegriffen hatte. Irgendjemand. Granger vermutlich. Denn schließlich hatte sich keiner der Weasleys in ihren Laden verirrt, um sie um Rat zu fragen. Und sie war kein bisschen pikiert darüber. Oh nein.

***

In dem Chaos, was nach der Trauung folgte, als sämtliche Leute hinter dem frisch vermählten Paar aus der Kirche strömten, schaffte Cho es irgendwie Mandy zu umarmen und sie zu beglückwünschen und einem schief lächelnden Harry die Hand zu schütteln, bevor sie zusammen mit irgendwelchen fremden Leuten in eins von diesen Muggel- Autos gedrückt wurde, die die Gäste von der Kirche zu dem Ort der eigentlichen Hochzeitsfeier bringen sollten.

Sie kannte wirklich niemanden, der mit ihr im Fahrzeug saß und schloss aus den Mimiken der anderen und ihrem aufgeregten Geschnatter, dass sie die einzige Hexe hier war. Denn niemand außer ihr trug einen leicht panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
Das hier war zwar nicht ihre erste Muggelhochzeit, aber bisher hatte sie es immer geschafft, sich vor diesen Autodingern drücken zu können. Warum sollte man sich auch so ein Gefährt antun, wenn man Apparieren konnte?!

Zum Glück versuchte keiner der Leute mit ihr zu reden. Sie waren viel zu beschäftigt damit die Trauung in alle ihre Einzelheiten zu zerlegen und darüber zu schwärmen.  
Cho versuchte sich in ihrem Sitz ganz klein zu machen und nicht aufzufallen. Sie spitzte nur die Ohren, als die Frauen anfingen über das „herrliche, wunderschöne“ Hochzeitskleid zu reden und wie „großartig und traumhaft schön“ Mandy darin aussah.  
Die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw versuchte, bei all dem Lob nicht rot zu werden, aber es freute sie wirklich ungemein, das konnte sie nicht verbergen.

Also lächelte sie vor sich hin, krallte sich in den Griff an der Tür des Fahrzeugs und versuchte mit ihrer anderen Hand ihren Kleidsaum unter dem Hintern ihrer Nachbarin hervorzuziehen, die sich beim Einsteigen drauf gesetzt hatte, jetzt vor Aufregung hin und her rutschte und den Stoff zerknitterte.

„Oh Merlin, bitte mach, dass ich aus diesem Ding hier rauskomme! Und zwar schnell!“

***

Glücklicherweise wurde ihr Gebet erhört.

„Jetzt kommt endlich der Teil, der auf jeder Hochzeit eindeutig am Besten ist. Das Essen und Trinken!“ Cho ließ sich einfach von den Menschen um sich herum mit schieben, die alle in die Halle strömten und sich vor einer Tafel tummelten auf denen die Sitzplätze eingezeichnet waren.

Ohne einen Blick auf den Saalplan zu werfen ließ die junge Designerin ihren Blick durch die Halle streifen. Es war wirklich eine große Festtagshalle. Weiß und Cremefarben geschmückt mit roten Farbtupfern in der Dekoration, die zu den Kleidern der Brautjungfern und zu den Rosen ins Mandys Brautstrauß passten.  
Leise ließ sie einen Pfiff durch die Zähne gleiten.  
Harry Potter hatte sich wirklich ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt für seine Hochzeit. Der Saal war überfüllt mit kleinen runden Tischen. Sowohl im unteren Bereich als auch oben auf der Balustrade, von der man auf die Fläche unten herunterblicken konnte. Am Ende des Raumes stand der große Tisch an dem das Brautpaar und ihre Familien sitzen würden. Der Eingangsbereich, in dem Cho jetzt stand wurde freigehalten. Bestimmt sollte hier nachher getanzt werden.

„Ich hätte wirklich ein Date mitbringen sollen!“, dachte sie sich gerade, als sie in ihrem Augenwinkel einen jungen Mann in einer Kellneruniform mit einem Tablett voll Champagnergläsern vorbeihuschen sah. Schnell griff sie sich eins davon. Wenn sie diesen Tag relativ gut überstehen wollte, dann musste sie anfangen zu trinken. Unbedingt.

***

Mit ihrem Glas in der Hand blickte sie sich um, in der Hoffnung ein Gesicht zu entdecken, das sie kannte.

„Luna!“

Die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren drehte sich überrascht um, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Cho. Wie geht’s dir? Ich hab von Mandy gehört, dass du ihr Kleid entworfen hast. Sie sah toll aus. Du hättest nur vielleicht drauf achten sollen, dass die Nargel sich nicht in dem Stoff des Saumes einnisten. Jetzt wird er am Ende des Tages wahrscheinlich sehr zerknittert sein.“

Das alles kam in einem Schwall aus Lunas Mund, die Cho jetzt mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf musterte.

„Ähm. Danke. Mir geht es gut. Ja, das mit den Nargeln ist ein kleines Problem, was ich in meinem neuen Laden habe. Ich muss wirklich versuchen, da besser drauf zu achten.“

Luna lächelte zufrieden und hatte bald eine ganze Reihe von ehemaligen Ravenclawschülern und Schülerinnen um sich versammelt, die ihr mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern zuhörten, als sie von ihren letzten abenteuerlichen Reisen erzählte.

Cho lehrte lachend ihr Glas und griff nach einem Neuen, so bald sie konnte. Sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht mehr, warum sie Luna in der Schule so schlecht behandelt hatten. Jetzt hingen alle an ihren Lippen. Zum Glück war die Luna nicht nachtragend und tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Cho hoffte wirklich, dass sie an einem Tisch mit der blonden Ravenclaw gelandet war. So würde die ganze Veranstaltung wahrscheinlich nur halb so langweilig werden.

„Oh. Und ihr müsst unbedingt meinen Reisepartner kennenlernen. Rolf! Komm mal her! ich möchte dich einigen Freunden vorstellen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog sie einen großen, schlaksigen schwarzhaarigen Mann herbei, der schüchtern in die Runde lächelte und sich gelassen von allen anstarren ließ.

„Hallo. Ich bin Cho. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen“, schnell stellte diese sich vor und winkte dem Mann zu. Luna lächelte sie strahlend an und griff nach der Hand ihres Begleiters.  
Cho beobachtete die beiden. Sie sahen glücklich aus. Und nach wesentlich mehr als bloßen „Reisepartnern“. Offensichtlich war sie, Cho, also die Einzige, die ohne Begleitung hier war. Das bemerkte sie leider erst, als sich jetzt reihum alle anderen und ihre jeweiligen Dates vorstellten.  
Na super. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Hoffentlich würde sie zumindest an einem Tisch mit ihren alten Freundinnen landen. Dann kam sie sich wenigstens nicht ganz so übriggeblieben vor.

***

Oh nein. Nein. Nein! Das konnte doch nur ein Fehler sein! … Was sollte das denn?

Fassungslos starrte die Designerin auf den Saalplan. Endlich hatte sich die Menschtraube drum herum aufgelöst und endlich konnte Cho einen Blick darauf werfen. Sie wünschte sich fast, es nicht getan zu haben.

Da hatte sich einer aber ein ganz üblen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt.

Okay. Sie gehörte nicht zur Familie. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, am großen Tisch zu sitzen, aber doch zumindest im unteren Bereich.  
Offensichtlich reichte es, eine der besten Freundinnen zu sein und sämtliche Kleider der Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu entwerfen und zu schneidern, aber gerade mal dazu aus an einem der winzigen Tische oben auf der Balustrade zu sitzen. Dort oben, wohin nur die nervigen Kinder und Jugendlichen verbannt worden waren.

Und offensichtlich die Single- Gäste. Und die Gäste, die hier waren um „zu arbeiten“. Und sehr deutlich traf auf sie beides zu.

Cho wollte schreien. Ihre Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt. Frustriert kippte sie den Inhalt ihres neuen Champagnerglases hinunter und stolzierte zur Treppe, die hoch zur Balustrade führte.

Schnell hatte sie ihren Tisch mit der Nummer 36 gefunden und ihren Platz, auf dem ein feines Pergamentschildchen, mit ihrem Namen drauf, sie zu verhöhnen schien.  
Mit einem Nicken begrüßte sie die Stylistin, die am selben Tisch saß und interessiert das bunte Treiben auf der großen Fläche unter ihr beobachtete.

Mit steifen Rücken ließ sich Cho auf ihren Platz sinken und nahm sich vor denen da unten so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu schenken. Schon gar nicht, nachdem sie die Schar von Rotschöpfen gesehen hatte, die sich um den größten Tisch im Raum tummelten. Natürlich, die Familie saß schließlich zusammen.

Jetzt wusste sie wieder, warum sie absolut kein Fan von Hochzeiten war. Das war doch immer der gleiche Schei…

„Oh nein!“

Chos Kopf schnellte bei dem Ausruf nach oben. Sie konnte dem nur zustimmen.  
Mit versteinerter Miene beobachtete sie, wer sich da zielstrebig auf ihren Tisch zu  
bewegte. Ihren Tisch.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fuhr sie die Hinzugekommene auch schon an. Die Stylistin neben ihr beobachtete nur alles mit großen Augen.

„Was ich hier mache? Hier ist mein Sitzplatz.“ Mit blitzenden Augen und einem herausfordernd ausgestreckten Finger zeigte sie auf das Kärtchen neben Chos. Diese folgte dem Zeig und tatsächlich, da stand…

Wie hatte sie das nur übersehen können? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich über ihre eigene Platzierung so aufgeregt, dass sie gar nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen konnte.  
Aber Moment…

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du hier oben sitzt. Gehörst du nicht eher zu denen da unten?“ Mit einem fiesen Grinsen deutete Cho mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter.

„Offensichtlich nicht.“, wurde eine Antwort aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorgespresst.

„Na dann.“, das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf Chos Gesicht wurde immer breiter und oh, da kam auch gerade ein neues Glas voll mit teurem Alkohol auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigung, ich sollte mich vielleicht vorstellen.“, sprach ihre Sitznachbarin da die Friseurin an. „Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley.“

***

Großartig. Fabelhaft. Das wurde ja immer besser.

Ginny Weasley. An ihrem Tisch. Und sie tat Cho noch nicht mal den Gefallen furchtbar auszusehen. Nein, natürlich saß ihr marineblaues, schlichtes Cocktailkleid wie angegossen und selbst ihre dunkelroten Haare waren zu einem ordentlichen, schicken Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der ihr den Rücken entlang fiel.

Oh, und natürlich verstand sie sich auf Anhieb blendend mit der Stylistin, deren Name sie auch endlich mal mit bekam. Maria.

Während sich die zwei über Gott und die Welt unterhielten sorgte Cho hauptsächlich dafür, dass ihr Glas nie leer wurde.  
Die Welt um sie herum begann gerade so schön unscharf zu werden, als ein Raunen durch die Menge ging und alle im Saal verstummten.

Von irgendwoher kam eine durch ein Mikrofon verstärkte Stimme.

„Meine Damen und Herren. Ich präsentiere Ihnen, zum ersten Mal: Mr. Harry Potter und Mrs. Mandy Brocklehurst- Potter.“

Cho konnte sich ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen und sah überrascht, wie auch Ginny Weasley die Augen rollte.  
So ein furchtbarer Doppelname. Man sollte meinen, dass Mandy froh wäre, einen kürzeren Nachnamen zu bekommen.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Vielen Dank für die vielen Glückwünsche. Ich hoffe, es wird eine wunderschöne Feier für uns alle.“ Die Braut kicherte verlegen.

Die Gäste klatschten höflich. Zumindest die, die unten saßen und nicht nach oben auf die billigen Plätze verbannt worden waren und die, die ansonsten keine Vorbehalte gegen das Paar hatten.

„Ja, vielen Dank auch von meiner Seite. Ich will auch gar nicht lange reden. Es haben bestimmt alle Hunger. Danke, dass ihr diesen besonderen Tag in unserem Leben mit uns teilt.“  
Oh Harry. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt und konnte nicht mal eine vernünftige Rede halten.

Diesmal war es eindeutig Ginny, die zu erst eine Grimasse zog. Cho zog es vor, sie zu ignorieren, obwohl sie eindeutig ähnliche Gedanken hatte.

Zum Glück kam schon bald darauf das Essen und die Unterhaltung an ihrem Tisch wurde wieder aufgenommen. Cho hielt sich immer noch zurück und überließ das Gerede den anderen am Tisch. Außer Maria, der Weasley und ihr saßen noch zwei Männer mit am Tisch. Cho bekam vom Gespräch mit, dass sie offenbar die Dekorateure waren.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so auf ein Abstellgleis gesetzt gefühlt.

Aber wenigstens gab es jetzt etwas zu Essen, das ein bisschen von dem Alkohol aufsaugte, den sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft hier in sich hineingeschüttet hatte. Der Abend würde schließlich noch lang werden.

Cho hatte erfolgreich 6 Gänge überstanden, als es vor dem Dessert plötzlich aus ihr hinausplatze: “Also, Weasley. Warum sitzt du hier oben, mh?“

Das angeregte Gespräch am Tisch Nr. 36 erstarb abrupt. Cho spürte, wie alle sie anstarrten.

„Wie bitte?“, Ginny bemühte sich offenbar ruhig zu bleiben. Na, wenn sie es so wollte…

„Ich hab gefragt, warum du hier oben sitzt. Der Rest deiner rothaarigen Sippe sitzt am Tisch des Bräutigams. Gehörst du etwa nicht dazu?“ Cho hoffte, dass ihre Worte nur in ihren Ohren etwas unklar klangen.

„Lass es gut sein, Cho, okay?“ Ginny griff bemüht ruhig nach ihrem eigenen Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Nein, nein. Ich will es wirklich wissen.“

Ginnys dunkelblaue Augen funkelten und eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen hob sich herausfordernd.

„Ich glaube, ich sitze hier oben aus dem gleichen Grund wie du.“ Ihr rechter Mundwinkel zuckte.

Cho blickte sie nur an und bemühte sich das „Weil du ein genauso trauriges dateloses Etwas bist, wie ich?“ zu verkneifen.

„Ich wurde eingeladen, ja. Das gehört sich schließlich so. Außerdem konnte ich dem Brautpaar natürlich von nutzen sein. Aber das heißt schließlich noch lange nicht, dass man die Exfreundin seines Ehemanns gerne mit am Tisch sitzen haben will.“ Ginny zwang sich das ganze gelassen auszusprechen, doch Cho hörte deutlich, den Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

„Mh.“ Mehr gab es dazu wohl nicht zu sagen. Wortlos hob sie ihr Weinglas und prostete Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Das klang sinnvoll. Dabei hatte sie etwas wesentlich skandalöseres erwartet. Aber was sollte man von Gryffindors schon groß erwarten…

„Obwohl…, wenn ich es richtig bedenke… Harry hat eigentlich nie richtig mit mir Schluss gemacht.“

Bevor sie es sich verkneifen konnte, war Cho ein Prusten aus dem Mund entflohen. Vielleicht lag es an Ginnys trockenem Ton. Vielleicht aber auch einfach an der lächerlichen Tatsache, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt in gewissen Punkten einfach keine Eier in der Hose hatte.

Ginny schaute sie etwas erschrocken an. „Was?“

Cho prustete erneut los. Diesmal richtig. Bevor sie sich zusammenreißen konnte, lachte sie lauthals und hielt sich den Bauch. Es war einfach zu lächerlich…

„Was? Was hab ich gesagt?“

Der ganze Tisch schaute Cho ratlos an, die immer noch vor sich hinlachte.

„Hat er wirklich nicht? Hat er wirklich nicht mit dir Schluss gemacht?“, schaffte sie tatsächlich zwischen ihrem Lachen hervorzubringen.

Ginny Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr Zopf hin und her schwang.  
„Nein. Wirklich nicht. Wenns danach ginge, dann befinden Harry und ich uns eigentlich immer noch in einer Beziehungspause.“

Cho heulte mittlerweile vor Lachen. Oh Harry…

„Tatsächlich?“

„Ja. Er hat auf Dumbledores Beerdigung damals damit angefangen. Dass es doch sicherer für uns Beide wäre, wenn wir uns eine zeitlang trennen würden. Und sobald die Gefahr des Krieges vorbei wäre, dann würden wir wieder zusammenkommen. Das war sein Plan. Dabei ist es dann geblieben.“

„Oh man.“ Cho wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen aus den Augen. Mit der anderen schob sie ihrer Tischnachbarin ihr Weinglas in die Hand.

„Wir sollten anstoßen. Wir beide. Auf Harry Potter. Den Mann, der wohl einfach nicht Schluss machen kann.“ Cho stieß ihr Glas gegen Ginnys, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Was?“

„Jepp. Er hat auch mit mir nie wirklich Schluss gemacht. Hat einfach den Verratenen und zu Tode Gekränkten gespielt, als ich damals zu Marietta gehalten habe. Damit war für ihn die Sache wohl beendet.“  
Endlich hob auch Ginny ihr Glas.

„Auf Harry.“

„Auf Harry.“

Die beiden Frauen leerten ihre Gläser und winkten beide gleichzeitig nach dem Kellner und einem Nachschub.

Was sollte man auf der Hochzeit seines Exfreundes, und eigentlich nicht richtigen Exfreundes, schon sonst machen, als sich richtig zu betrinken?

„Ich finde es trotzdem bescheuert, dass du alleine nach hier oben verbannt worden bist.“ Ups. Sich betrinken war ja schön und gut, aber irgendwie hatte Cho nicht ganz bedacht, dass Alkohol ihre Zunge lockerte.

„Danke! Endlich sagt es mal einer. Meine ganze Familie hat nur beschämt geguckt und sich natürlich nicht getraut was zu sagen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Meine eigene Familie hält mehr zu ihm als zu mir. Pfft.“

„Bescheuert. Sag ich doch.“

Cho tat so, als wäre es völlig normal sich plötzlich mit Ginny Weasley zu verbünden. Schließlich hatten sie jetzt einen gemeinsamen „Gegner“ und sie saßen beide mit den „Verstoßenen“ auf dem Balkon, weit ab vom Geschehen, wo sie keinen stören würden.

Warum hatte sie Ginny eigentlich so gehasst?! Da war doch… mh…

Ooooh Ja. Da war eindeutig etwas…

Ginny lachte sie immer noch an. Ihre Finger umkreisten den Rand ihres Weinglases.  
Diese verdammten flinken Finger.

„Oh. Weasley.“ Chos kühler Ton in der Stimme ließ Ginny zusammenzucken.

„Ja?“

„Der Schnatz hatte damals mir gehört!“

***

„Darüber denkst du immer noch nach? Ich hab das Spiel ganz fair gewonnen.“ Ginny lachte. „Das Ganze ist jetzt schon Jahre her.“

„So knapp, Weasley. So knapp.“ Cho hielt ihre Fingerspitzen wenige Zentimeter auseinander.

„Ich weiß.“ Die rothaarige Hexe grinste frech. „Ich war einfach besser.“

„Ha!“ Cho wollte gerade zu einer ellenlangen Diskussion ansetzen, die ohne Zweifel genau das Gegenteil bewiesen hätte. Ihre Gesprächspartnerin jedoch unterbrauch sie mit einer Handbewegung.

Ginny leerte ihr Glas und stand dann auf. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln schaute sie auf die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw hinab.

„Behalt den Gedanken! Ich muss nur eben ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor du mich so abgefüllt hast, dass ich vergesse, dass ich nicht nur als ungebetene Exfreundin auf dieser Hochzeit bin, sondern auch noch einen anderen Nutzen habe. Bin gleich wieder da.“  
Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und ging auf erstaunlich geradem Weg zur Treppe.

Cho blieb sprachlos zurück. Diese Frau machte sie ganz schwindelig im Kopf. Dieses ganze Hin und Her.

Dabei hatte sie gerade zum ersten Mal Spaß auf dieser Feier gehabt und ganz vergessen, dass sie eigentlich richtig schlechte Laune hatte. Jetzt saß sie wieder schweigend am Tisch und versuchte ihre Frustration in Tiramisu zu begraben.

Na ja, wenigstens war das Essen gut.

***

Cho starrte auf ihren leeren Teller und ihr leeres Glas und überlegte sich tatsächlich gerade ob es überhaupt irgendjemanden auffallen würde, wenn sie jetzt einfach gehen würde.

„Und?“

Erschrocken fuhr ihr Kopf in die Höhe.  
Ginny war zurück.

„Hm?“

„Was wolltest du gerade sagen?“

„Ähm.“ Was genau hatte sie sagen wollen? Es hatte was mit Quidditch zu tun gehabt, oder?

Ginny strich sich eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.

„Ja?“ Die Rothaarige lachte. „Dann kann es ja nicht wichtig gewesen sein.“

„Doch! Ähm.“ Verdammt! Sie hätte das letzte Glas wirklich nicht mehr trinken sollen.

„Okay, Cho. Es war wichtig. Wenn es dir wieder einfällt, dann lass es mich wissen. Willst du vielleicht so lange tanzen?“

Cho blickte zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Treppe hochgestiegen war nach unten in den Saal. Einige Tische waren zur Seite geschoben worden und eine Band spielte Musik.

„Ja?“, zögernd blickte sie Ginny an.

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Antwort?“

„Eine Antwort.“ Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach Ginnys Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
Sie musste sich eindeutig zusammenreißen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen fühlte sich wattig an, aber mit jedem Schritt schien sie einen festeren Halt zu bekommen.  
In ihrem Inneren kribbelte es. Es war eindeutig zu lange her, dass sie richtig getanzt hatte. In dem Moment, in dem Ginny gefragt hatte, war es ihr eigentlich erst bewusst geworden.

Zum Glück war sie in der Abwesenheit der Gryffindor ebenfalls gedanklich so abwesend gewesen, dass sie den ersten Tanz des Paares verpasst hatte, der bestimmt noch süßer gewesen war als ihr Dessert.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde sie jetzt von Ginny auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche gezogen und herumgewirbelt.

Um sie herum beobachteten sie die Leute und einige konnten sich einige scharfe Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen.

Cho hörte ein gezischtes „Muss man sich so benehmen?“ an ihrem Ohr vorbeifliegen. Als Antwort ergriff sie nur Ginnys Hand. Lachte. Und wirbelte ihre Tanzpartnerin ein weiteres Mal in großen Kreisen über das Parkett.

Ginny lachte und drehte sich, so dass ihr Kleid um ihre Beine schwang und ihr langer Zopf durch die Luft flog.

„Oh Merlin. Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht.“, rief sie ihr über die Musik hinweg ins Ohr, als sie Cho plötzlich nah an sich heran zog, als die Musik zu einem langsameren Lied wechselte zu dem sich auch das Brautpaar wieder auf die Tanzfläche wagte.

Die beiden Frischvermählten tanzten eng umschlungen und ganz in ihre eigene Welt versunken.  
Ginny und Cho dagegen hielten sich im Arm, lachten und rollten jedes Mal mit den Augen, wenn sie Harry und Mandy sahen, oder einen der anderen Gäste, der verständnislos den Kopf in ihre Richtung schüttelte.  
Vor allem Molly Weasley schien bemüht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Tochter auf sich zu ziehen. Diese jedoch tat so, als bemerke sie ihre Mutter gar nicht und verbarg ihr, vom Tanzen erhitztes, Gesicht an Chos Hals.

Diese musste plötzlich schlucken. Wann waren sie sich so nah gekommen? Und warum strich ihre Hand Ginnys Rücken entlang? Legte sich ihr Arm um ihre Hüfte?

Es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass Cho es einfach nicht in Frage stellen wollte. Also schloss sie die Augen, nahm alle anderen Blicke nicht mehr wahr und tanzte.

***

„Okay. Cho. Cho!“ Ginny packte sie am Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass sie der Rothaarigen ins Gesicht gucken musste.

„Ich muss sagen, dass du viel weniger ätzend bist, als ich erwartet hatte. Vor allem, seit dem vierten Glas Sekt und dem Moment indem ich dich das erste Mal hab Lachen gesehen. Aber wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, diese Grimasse zu ziehen und ständig meinem Blick ausweichst, dann lass ich dich hier alleine auf der Tanzfläche stehen. Auf so was hab ich nun wirklich keine Lust. Schon gar nicht heute, okay?“

Wow. Ginnys Augen sprühten vor Wut. Cho musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

„Ähm, ja. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Ginny, wirklich.“

„Oh nein, jetzt komm mir nicht so. ‚Es liegt nicht an dir, Ginny, es liegt an mir.’ Wirklich, Cho? Das ist mir echt zu blöd.“

Die schwarzhaarige Designerin spürte, wie Ginny sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste und schaffte es gerade noch sie am Handgelenk zu packen, bevor sie wütend von der Tanzfläche stürmen konnte.

„Ginny, hör mir zu!“ In diesem Moment hörte leider genau passend die Musik auf zu spielen und ihr Ausruf schallte durch den Saal. Natürlich waren sofort alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Cho fühlte ihre Wangen rot anlaufen und vermied es alle anderen anzublicken. Das hier ging sie gar nichts an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie, unter dem Getuschel der anderen Hochzeitsgäste, eine protestierende Ginny mit sich, bis sie in einer der wenigen stillen Ecken angekommen waren.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder?“

„Da drin konnte ich nicht mit dir reden. Außerdem war ich kurz davor Harry Potter die Augen auszukratzen!“ Cho wäre am liebsten hin und her getigert, aber sie traute sich nicht Ginnys Handgelenk loszulassen, aus Angst, dass diese die Gelegenheit nutzen würde und wieder im Saal und dem Menschengetümmel verschwinden würde.

„Was? Bist du eifersüchtig auf Mandy? Wegen Harry? Immer noch?“ Ginnys Augen verspotteten sie.

„Natürlich nicht!“, schoss Cho sofort zurück. „Ich hab Harry in dem Moment vergessen, als er anfing mir damals eine Moralpredigt zu halten. Ich war nie wirklich an ihm interessiert. Ich habe damals nur um meinen besten Freund getrauert und er war halt da und ich wusste, dass er interessiert war. Ich wollte halt nicht alleine sein.“

Bevor sie es aufhalten konnte war Ginny auch schon das „Aber Cedric und du…?!“, herausgerutscht.

„Waren beste Freunde, ja. Wir waren nie zusammen. Er ist so gar nicht mein Typ gewesen und ich war so gar nicht sein Typ, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“  
Cho wurde sich immer mehr bewusst, dass sie immer noch Ginnys Handgelenk umfasst hielt und ihr Daumen plötzlich angefangen hatte, über die Haut hin und her zu streicheln. Sie konnte Ginnys hämmernden Pulsschlag spüren.

Ginnys Augen hatten sich überrascht geweitet. „Mh. Interessant.“

Cho lachte bitter auf. „Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?“

„Nein.“, Ginny lächelte breit. „Es ist sehr… interessant.“ Ihr Arm entwand sich Chos locker gewordenen Griff und sie merkte, wie Ginny ihre Hand umfasst. „Wirklich interessant.“

Hieß das etwa? Meinte Ginny, das… Chos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ebenso breiten Lächeln. Ihre Finger spielten mit denen der ehemaligen Gryffindor.

„Und was sollte das dann da gerade? Das ganze Gesicht verziehen und ‚ich hätte Harry beinah die Augen ausgekratzt’? Was meinst du damit?“

Cho guckte etwas verlegen auf den Boden, bevor sie den Rücken durchdrückte und Ginny fest ins Gesicht sah.

„Er ist aufs Kleid getreten, okay? Immer und immer wieder!“

Zu ihrer Überraschung prustete Ginny nicht sofort drauf los, auch wenn ihr Mundwinkel verdächtig nach oben zuckte.

„Okay?“

„Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Dieser Trampel. Offensichtlich hat er in den letzten Jahren nicht das kleinste Bisschen dazugelernt, was das Tanzen betrifft. Der ganze Saum sah schon beschädigt aus!“

„Oh Cho. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich sogar dabei geholfen ihm wehzutun.“ Ginny lachte jetzt. Aber ihre Hand drückte Chos ganz fest.

„Wirklich?“ Die Schwarzhaarige schaute sie überrascht an.

„Natürlich. Mandy sieht in deinem Kleid wirklich großartig aus. Es ist wunderschön und er sollte wirklich, wirklich nicht darauf herumtreten.“

Chos Herz schlug schneller.

„Woher weißt du…?“

„…Dass das Kleid von dir stammt? Maria hat es am Tisch beim Essen erzählt. Aber da warst du wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt, deine schlechte Laune im Alkohol zu ertränken. Außerdem gehe ich jeden Tag an deinem Laden in der Winkelgasse vorbei. Ich weiß, dass du Kleider schneiderst und hab Mandy öfters bei dir reingehen sehen.“

„Danke für das Kompliment. Für das Kleid, meine ich.“ Cho lächelte schüchtern und schaute Ginny tief in die Augen. Sie sah nichts als Ernsthaftigkeit. Bevor sie sich anders entscheiden konnte, hatte sie sich auch schon vorgebeugt und Ginny einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.  
Zumindest war das der Plan gewesen.  
Ginny drehte in allerletzte Sekunde ihren Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und Chos Lippen landeten auf den ihren.

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Und Chos Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Wie Minuten kam ihr dieser kurze Augenblick vor. Sie wünschte sich, dass er ewig anhalten würde.

„Woah!“, durchfuhr es ihre Gedanken. „Ich küsse Ginny. Weasley. Ginny Weasley.“

Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt ausflippen sollen, doch diese ganze Hochzeit war von Anfang an verrückt gewesen, und außerdem war sie ehrlich genug zu sich selber, um sich einzugestehen, dass sie genau das hatte tun wollen, nachdem sie Ginny zum ersten Mal in ihrem blauen Kleid auf den Tisch hatte zukommen sehen.

Sie verstärkte noch ein Mal kurz den Druck ihrer Lippen auf Ginnys, bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln zurückzog. Ihre Zunge fuhr über ihre Unterlippe. Sie konnte Ginny schmecken.

Die lächelte sie glücklich an.

„Wirklich. Sehr interessant.“

Die beiden Frauen prusteten gleichzeitig los. Heute Nachmittag noch waren sie in einem tiefen schwarzen Loch von schlechter Laune versunken und jetzt standen sie hier und kicherten zusammen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich meine Meinung über Hochzeiten doch noch einmal überdenken.“, spukte es durch Chos Gedanken.  
***

„Komm mit!“, jetzt war es Ginny, die an ihrer Hand zog und sie durch ein Gewirr von Gängen führte.

„Wohin denn?“

„Lass dich überraschen! Ich will dir was zeigen.“ Ginny hüpfte fast vor Aufregung. Ihr Pferdeschwanz tanzte vor Chos Gesicht auf und ab.

Bald waren sie vor einer schweren Holztür angekommen, die in ihren Angeln hin und her schwang.

„Was machen wir hier?“ Cho war völlig ratlos, was Ginny mit ihr vor hatte.

„Du bist nicht die Einzige, die hauptsächlich deswegen eingeladen wurde, damit sie etwas zur Hochzeit beiträgt.“ Mit einem Schwung hatte Ginny die Holztür aufgestoßen und zog Cho mit sich in den hellen weißen Raum der dahinter lag.

Die Küche? Was gab es in der Küche zu sehen? Und was hatte Ginny mit ihrem Kommentar gemeint?

„Setz dich hin.“ Cho tat, was Ginny ihr befohlen hatte und beobachtete mit großen Augen wie ihre Begleiterin zu einem der großen Kühlschränke ging und etwas hervorholte.

War das etwa?

„Tada!“ Mit einem Schwung, der ihr Kleid um ihre Beine schwingen ließ präsentierte Ginny ihre Überraschung.

„Kuchen?“ Cho musste Grinsen.

„Jepp. Meiner Meinung nach der beste Teil auf jeder Hochzeit. Wir haben gleich Mitternacht. Da holen sie die große Torte ab. Aber ich kenn die Konditorin. Sie hat vorsichtshalber noch etwas mehr gebacken, und ich dachte, wir müssen uns das da drinnen nicht mehr antun. Offensichtlich wollten sie uns eh aus dem Weg haben. Tun wir ihnen also den Gefallen, ja?“

Mit diesen Worten zauberte Ginny hinter ihrem Rücken zwei Gabeln hervor.

„Bitte schön. Lass es dir schmecken!“ und schon ließ sie sich neben Cho auf einen der Stühle plumpsen.

„Meinst du wirklich, wir können so einfach den Kuchen essen?“

„Ja. Können wir. Die Torte steht fertig dekoriert da hinten in dem großen Kühlraum. Das hier sind nur die Reste. Schmecken allerdings genauso gut.“ Und Ginny schob sich mir nichts dir nichts ein großes Stück Torte in den Mund.

Cho beobachtete sie zwar noch immer etwas skeptisch, aber der Kuchen sah wirklich verlockend aus. Schokoladentorte. Mit Schokoladenglasur und einer Schicht Schokoladen- Mokkacreme… so musste eine Hochzeitstorte aussehen.

Kaum hatte sie sich ein Stück in dem Mund gesteckt ertönte ein fast schon obszönes Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund.  
Beschämt schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund.  
Aber der Kuchen war einfach sooo gut.

Ginny lacht bloß. „So gut, mh?“

„Oh ja. Absolut! Der ist fantastisch!“ Cho steckte sich schnell ein weiteres Stück in den Mund, nicht, dass Ginny noch alles alleine aufaß.

„Vielen Dank, Cho.“

Mit der Gabel auf halben Weg zu ihrem Mund hielt Cho inne. „Du meinst, du…?“

„Jepp. Ich hab ihn gemacht. Ich bin doch Konditorin. Deswegen wurde ich eingeladen. Glaube ich.“

„Der Kuchen ist wirklich großartig. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut backen kannst.“ Cho war wirklich überrascht.

„Mh. Ich habe sogar meine eigene Konditorei seit Kurzem.“ Ginny grinste stolz.  
„Tatsächlich? Wo denn?“

„In der Winkelgasse. Wundert mich eigentlich, dass du das nicht weißt. Sie befindet sich nämlich genau gegenüber diesem einen anderen neuen Geschäft… ich glaube, das hat eine Designerin aufgemacht.“ Jetzt sah das Grinsen eher frech, als stolz aus.

„Das ist dein Laden?“ Cho starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Kurz nachdem sie ihr Geschäft eröffnet hatte, wurde tatsächlich eine Bäckerei gegenüber eröffnet. Jeden Morgen roch es unglaublich verführerisch die Straße entlang.

„Hast du mich nie dort gesehen?“, fragte Ginny sie jetzt, als sie sah, dass Cho wirklich und ehrlich überrascht war.

„Nein. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin in meinem Geschäft meistens in den hinteren Räumen. Ich lasse Lavender die Kunden bedienen, während ich hinten schneidere.“

Ginny sagte nichts dazu, sondern aß lieber ein Stück Kuchen. Cho tat es ihr nach. So saßen die Beiden da, schauten sich beide so an, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal sehen und schwiegen miteinander.

Komischerweise fühlte sich Cho kein bisschen Unwohl dabei.

Bevor sie es sich versehen konnte, war das Stück Kuchen zwischen ihnen aufgegessen und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine Horde Kellner strömte herein.

„Ah. Das ist wohl mein Stichwort. Mitternacht. Zeit für die Torte.“

Cho beobachtete sprachlos wie Ginny hantierte, dirigierte und lenkte. Die junge Frau war eindeutig in ihrem Element. Und sie hatte nie sexier ausgesehen.

„So, das jetzt noch schnell hinter uns bringen und dann können wir hier verschwinden, okay?“ Ginny lächelte sie an und Cho nickte ihr zu. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten hier rauszukommen.

„Kommst du mit?“

„Klar!“

Und so folgte Cho dem Tross Kellner und Ginny, die leichtfüßig um die Torte herumsprang und darauf achtete, dass alles an seinem Platz blieb. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten zu erfahren, welche Überraschungen dieser Tag noch für sie bereit halten würde.

***

Die Torte wurde natürlich unter großem Applaus empfangen und Ginny und Cho hielten sich ganz im Hintergrund, als das Paar zusammen das erste Stück anschnitt.

Von irgendwoher war Molly Weasley aufgetaucht und wollte unbedingt mit Ginny über den Kuchen diskutieren. Zumindest sah es von weitem so aus. Cho hibbelte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wollte weg hier. Mit Ginny. Sie hatte es schließlich deutlich genug gemacht, dass sie beide noch etwas zusammen vorhatten. Und über Rezepte zu diskutieren gehörte bestimmt nicht dazu.

Endlich! Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schien Mrs. Weasley endlich zufrieden zu sein und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Cho hatte schon fast Ginnys Hand ergriffen. „Bist du dann hier fertig?“, raunte sie ihr ins Ohr, als ihr von hinten eine Stimme ins Ohr flötete.

„Oh Cho! Ginny! Gut, dass ihr beide noch hier seid. ich werfe jetzt den Brautstrauß. Kommt, kommt!“

Die beiden Frauen rollten mit den Augen. Natürlich war Ginny noch da. Sie hatte gerade erst den Kuchen serviert. Den fantastischen Kuchen. Für den man ein Dankeschön hätte erwarten können. Und außerdem: den Brautstrauß werfen?! Cho konnte sich auf der Stelle ungefähr tausendundeine Sache vorstellen, die sie jetzt lieber getan hätte, als sich mit ein paar verzweifelt wirkenden ledigen Frauen in einer Reihe aufzustellen.

Zum Glück hielt Ginny sie an der Hand zurück. Mandy schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass die Beiden ihr gar nicht folgten, sondern schob sich einfach weiter durch die Menge. Merlin, sei Dank.

„Okay? Ladies! Aufgepasst!“

Nach diesen Worten flog auch schon das Bouquet von roten Rosen durch die Luft. Cho verfolgte es mit den Augen wie es immer näher kam. Immer näher und näher. Und Ginny genau vor die Brust fiel. An ihr abprallte und mit einem traurigen Rascheln vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden fiel.

In der Halle hielten alle die Luft an und starrten auf den Blumenstrauß auf dem Boden.

Cho ergriff diesmal wirklich Ginnys Hand. „Ja, jetzt bist du eindeutig hier fertig!“, warf einen letzten verächtlichen Blick auf den Strauß und verschwand mit einer über beide Wangen grinsenden Ginny aus dem Saal.

***

Draußen atmeten beide die frische Nachtluft ein.

„Können wir von hier aus apparieren?“, fragte Cho hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, können wir leider nicht.“ Ginny seufzte. „Harry hat extra diese Limousinen bestellt, die uns zum Tropfenden Kessel bringen sollen. Von dem aus können wir dann apparieren. So ein Theater nur wegen der Muggel.“

„Ich muss schon wieder in eins von diesen fahrenden Dingern steigen?“ Cho konnte den entsetzen Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.

„Sieht so aus, ja. Aber keine Angst, diesmal hast du ja mich dabei.“ Ginny lachte und schritt entschlossen auf eines der großen schwarzen Autos zu, die vor dem Saal warteten.

Sie lehnte sich kurz zum Fahrer hinein, nannte ihm die Straße des Tropfenden Kessels und zog dann eine der Türen auf.

„Nach dir, Cho. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.“  
Cho kletterte äußert unwillig in das Gefährt und ließ sich seufzend tief in den Sitz sinken.  
Zum Glück war es diesmal nicht so voll und eng hier drin und sie konnte Ginnys Hand halten.

„Autos sind dir wirklich nicht geheuer, oder?“

„Nein. Waren sie noch nie, werden sie nie sein.“ Cho schloss etwas beunruhigt die Augen, als sie spürte, dass sich der Wagen anfing zu bewegen.

„Hey. Schau mich an.“ Cho fühlte Ginnys kalte Fingerspitzen an ihrer Wange, die ihr die Haare aus der Stirn strichen.  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

„So ist es besser.“ Ginnys blaue Augen strahlten.

Cho holte tief Luft. Dann zog sie Ginnys Gesicht zu dem ihren. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Es fühlte sich sogar noch besser an als zuvor.  
Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund als sie Ginnys Zunge ihre Lippen streicheln fühlte. Sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr.

Also öffnete sie ihren Mund ein bisschen und ließ Ginnys Zunge hineingleiten. Jetzt hörte sie ein tiefes Stöhnen, das von Ginny kam, als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten. Streichelten. Umspielten.

Cho schmeckte Schokolade und Kaffee und Ginny. Wie berauscht zog sie die Rothaarige näher an sich heran, ihre Arme legten sich um ihre Hüften und ihr Becken hob sich Ginnys. so gut es ging in ihrer jetzigen Position, entgegen.

„Oh Merlin, Ginny.“, entfuhr es ihr, als sich ihre Lippen trennten und Ginny ihren Kopf an ihrem Hals verbarg und begann die empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr zu küssen.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus und ihre Hände wanderten hoch in Ginnys Haare und brachten ihren ordentlichen Zopf gehörig durcheinander.

Je mehr Cho stöhnte, umso fester saugte Ginny an ihrem Hals. Sie würde da morgen bestimmt ein Mal zurückbehalten. Ein erregter Schauer ging durch ihren Körper.

„Ginny. Ginny. Ginny!“ Cho entzog sich kurz Ginnys Griff, die sie überrascht anguckte.  
„Was ist mit dem Fahrer? Kann der uns hören? Oder sehen?“

„Nein, kann er nicht. Keine Sorge.“ Und schon lagen ihre weichen Lippen wieder auf den ihren und Cho vergaß jeden Gedanken daran, dass sie ja jemand beobachten konnte.

Immer und immer wieder küssten sie sich heiß und innig. Chos Hände wanderten über jeden Zentimeter von Ginnys Haut, den sie erreichen konnte. Endlich kamen sie auf ihren Brüsten zu liegen und ihre Finger strichen über die erregten Brustwarzen, die sich durch den dünnen Seidenstoff des Kleides abzeichneten und Chos Mund trocken lassen wurden.

Ginny stöhnte tief auf und bog sich ganz der Berührung entgegen. Jetzt war es Cho, die die Bewegung ausnutze, und mit der Zunge ihren Hals streichelte. Ihr Schlüsselbein entlangfuhr und sanft daran knabberte.

Sie war so in dem Gefühl von Ginnys heißer Haut unter ihren Lippen und ihrem Geruch und ihrer Erregung gefangen, dass sie erst merkte, dass Ginnys Hände den Schlitz im Kleid an ihrem Bein gefunden hatten als sie hinein glitten und es ihren Oberschenkel hochschoben.

Cho seufzte und drückte sich der Berührung entgegen. Mit einem starken Arm um ihre Hüfte hatte sie Ginny gepackt und auf ihren Schoß gezogen. Sie wollte mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Verlangen. Dem Verlangen Ginny nah zu sein, näher als es so möglich war.

Ginny drückte sie ganz tief in den Sitz und wieder küssten sie sich. Cho spürte, dass ihre Lippen schon geschwollen waren, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Wollte nicht aufhören. Ginny schmeckte zu gut. Fühlte sich zu gut an.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Zungen, während ihre Hände über Brüste strichen und sie massierten so gut es durch den Kleiderstoff eben ging und sich zitternd einen Weg unter den Rocksaum suchten.

Zum Glück trug Ginny ein kurzes Cocktailkleid. So konnten Chos Hände ungehindert ihre Schenkel entlang gleiten. Immer höher und höher.

Cho stöhnte, als sie endlich Ginnys Hüfte erreicht hatte und den dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens unter den Fingern spürte.

Ginny drückte sich ihren tastenden Fingern entgegen und ließ ihre Hüften auf ihrem Schoß kreisen. Ihre Fingerspitzen drückten Chos Nippel und ihre Zunge tauchte immer wieder tief in ihrem Mund.

Blitzschnell, ohne Ginny noch länger warten zu lassen, schlüpften Chos Finger zwischen ihre Beine und schoben den Stoff zur Seite.  
Ihre Finger spürten wie erregt Ginny war. Spürten ihre heiße, feuchte Spalte. Sie ließ ihre Finger sanft darüber gleiten.  
Allein diese kleine Bewegung ließ Ginny laut aufstöhnen und den Rück durchbiegen. Cho biss in ihren Hals und ließ ihre Finger über jeden Millimeter ihres Geschlechts tanzen. Neckte und streichelte.  
Es erregte sie ungemein Ginny unter ihren Berührungen erzittern zu spüren. Zu wissen, dass sie es war, nach der sich Ginny so verzehrte, deren Berührung sie spüren wollte. Spüren musste.

Eine Fingerspitze wagte sich vor und tauchte vorsichtig zwischen ihre Schamlippen.

„Cho! Bitte!“ Die Schwarzhaarige stöhnte, sie saugte fester an Ginnys Haut und ließ ihren Finger tiefer hineingleiten. Das Gefühl ließ sie selber erzittern. Immer und immer wieder stieß ihr Finger vor.  
Ginnys Mund fand wieder den ihren. Und ihre Zunge tauchte im selben Rhythmus in ihren Mund. Chos Daumen tastete sich zu Ginnys Kitzler vor und rieb ihn zunächst sanft, bis sich Ginny immer stärker ihrer Hand entgegendrückte und fest in ihre Unterlippe biss.

„Willst du mehr?“, brachte Cho nur noch keuchend hervor.

„Oh Merlin. Ja!“ Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen drückte sich Chos Daumen fest auf das Zentrum von Ginnys Lust und ließ einen zweiten Finger tief und sicher in sie gleiten.

Ginny verbarg ihr erhitztes Gesicht an Chos Hals. Ihr schweres Atmen und Stöhnen jagte einen Schauer nach dem anderen über Chos Haut, die ihren Schenkel fest zusammenpresste, als die Erregung und das Kribbeln in ihrem Schritt immer stärker wurde.

Immer schneller spielten ihre Finger mit Ginny. Immer tiefer. Cho spürte, wie Ginny in ihrem Armen erzitterte. Immer und immer wieder. Wie die Lust in ihr anstieg. Wie sie sich gegen die Berührungen presste, wie sich ihre Hände in Chos langen Haaren verkrampften und dann… dann endlich spürte sie das Pulsieren tief in Ginny. Spürte, wie sie sich um ihre Finger zusammenzog, spürte die Feuchtigkeit, hörte das schwere Keuchen und langgezogene Stöhnen ihres Namens am Ohr und fühlte wie jede neue Welle der Lust durch Ginnys Körper ging.

Cho war in dem Moment so erregt, dass sie glaubte, beinah ohne jede Berührung selber Kommen zu können.

Zärtlich streichelte sie Ginny durch ihren Höhepunkt, bevor sich ihre Finger sanft und vorsichtig aus ihr herauszogen und noch ein paar Mal ihre Fingerspitzen über Ginnys heiße Vagina gleiten ließ, was sie immer wieder erzittern ließ.

„Wow. Cho. Das war…“, Ginny versuchte gleichzeitig ihren Atmen wieder zu finden und zu sprechen. Cho unterbrach sie mit einem neuen tiefen Kuss.

„Mhhh.“ Ginny ließ sich befriedigt in den Kuss fallen.

„Ja, war es.“, lachte Cho.

„Lass mich nur kurz Luft holen.“ Ginny ließ sich zurück neben sie in den Sitz fallen.

„Und was dann?“

„Dann bist du dran, natürlich.“ Ginny schaute sie mit einem lusttrunkenen Lächeln an.  
„Wir haben noch Zeit bis wir den Tropfenden Kessel erreichen.“

Cho, die ihre Erregung immer noch in ihrem Schritt kribbeln spürte, wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich eh nicht lange dauern würde.

„Okay. Wenn du das sagst.“ Sie grinste. „Aber ich bereue gerade ein bisschen, dass ich ausgerechnet heute eins von den langen Kleidern tragen musste.“

„Kein Problem.“ Und schon war Ginny auf den Boden der Limousine gesunken und hatte den Saum ihres grünen Kleides gegriffen und schob ihn mit vollen Händen und sehr effektiv hoch zu ihrer Hüfte.

Vor lauter Stoff sah Cho gerade einmal ein paar Strähnen ihres roten Haares, die aus dem Zopf herausstanden.

Sie sah zwar kaum etwas, dafür spürte sie umso mehr.  
Ginnys Finger, die eindeutig erfreut über den feuchten Stoff zwischen ihren Beinen strichen, nur um ihn dann kurzerhand zur Seite zu ziehen und ihr Geschlecht freizulegen. Die kühle Luft im Inneren des Autos ließ Cho erzittern und gleich darauf stöhnen, als dem kalten Hauch die Berührung einer warmen Zunge folgte.

Ginnys Mund liebkoste ihre Schamlippen, ihre Zunge kostete ihr Innerstes und Cho erschauerte hilflos unter ihren Berührungen.

Ihre Hände krallten sich den Stoff ihres Kleides und hielten ihn fest, während sich ihr Unterkörper Ginnys Mund entgegendrückte, die jetzt ihre Zunge immer wieder um Chos Kitzler kreisen ließ. Solange, bis Cho am ganzen Körper zitterte und laut stöhnte.  
Erst dann glitt die warme Zunge fest über Chos Perle der Lust und löste einen Sturm der Erregung in ihrem Inneren aus. Immer und immer wieder. Höher und höher wurde Cho getrieben, bis die Wellen die ihr Innerstes durchfuhren plötzlich über ihr zusammenschlugen und sie mit sich davon rissen.

Eine Stimme hallte durch den Wagen, die Ginnys Namen rief, obwohl sich Cho nicht bewusst war, dass sie ein Geräusch gemacht hatte.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam spürte sie, wie Ginny wieder neben ihr saß, ihr Kleid war wieder einigermaßen ordentlich heruntergezogen worden und Cho spürte, wie sie geküsst wurde.

Langsam erwiderte sie den sanften Kuss.

***

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten die beiden Frauen damit sich zu küssen und ab und zu zu streicheln. Nur sprach Keine von ihnen ein Wort. Chos Kopf fühlte sich völlig leer an.

Es war keine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass es doch noch irgendetwas Wichtiges gab, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit bemerkten die Beiden, dass der Wagen angehalten hatte und dass der Motor ausgeschaltet wurde.

Mit einem leisen unwilligen Brummen löste sich Ginny von ihr und öffnete die Wagentür. Die kalten Nachtluft, die ihr entgegen kam, tat ihrem erhitzen Körper und Gesicht gut. Mit weichen Knien schob sich Cho aus dem Wagen und ergriff dankbar Ginnys Hand, die sie ihr zum Aussteigen reichte.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, fuhr der Wagen auch schon wieder los.

„Diese Hochzeit war ja um so vieles besser, als ich es heute Morgen befürchtet hatte.“ Ginny lachte. „Und das dank dir.“

Cho lächelte sie an. „Oh ja. Du bist wirklich ganz okay, Weasley.“

„Ganz okay? Nur ganz okay?“

„Ja. Ganz okay. Schließlich hast du mich damals beim Quidditch um einen Sieg betrogen.“

„Was?“

„Ja. Glaub nicht, dass ich das vergessen hätte.“ Cho grinste.

„Ach, Mist.“  
Chos Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und Ginny lachte.  
„Ich war halt besser als du.“

„Mhm. Träum weiter!“ Cho räusperte sich. „Aber ja, die Hochzeit war um Längen besser. Danke.“

„Ich danke dir.“ Ginny zog Cho mit in den Tropfenden Kessel, der um diese Uhrzeit zum Glück bis auf den Barmann leer war.

Cho wusste, dass sie jetzt würde „Tschüß“ sagen müssen… es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben….

… „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dich mal in deinem Laden besuchen würde? Oder dich vielleicht meinem Flohnetzwerk hinzufüge?“

Ginny guckte sie so freudig überrascht an, dass Cho eigentlich gar keine Zeit blieb über ihre eigenen spontanen Worte erschrocken zu sein.

„Nein! Mach das. Ja! Auf jeden Fall.“ Ginny hüpfte ihr um den Hals und küsste sie ein letztes Mal. „Oder ich komm dich besuchen. Vielleicht am Montag? In meiner Mittagspause?“

Cho nickte glücklich und berührte noch ein letztes Mal Ginnys weiche Lippen.

Sie spürte Ginnys Lächeln an ihrem. „Tschüß, Cho. Bis Montag.“ Und mit diesen Worten waren ihre Arme plötzlich leer.

Cho fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd durch ihre Haare, die Ginny im Auto so zerzaust hatte und berührte dann ihre Lippen, die immer noch von dem letzten Kuss kribbelten.

Ihr geflüstertes „Ich werde dann auf dich warten.“, verhallte leise im Raum.

 

ENDE.


End file.
